diggitwffandomcom-20200214-history
Morrissey
Music Career and Interest In Fighting With the forming of The Smiths in 1982, Steven Patrick Morrissey found his voice and became the speaker of a generation of misguided, bitter youth. But with the break up of The Smiths in 1987, Morrissey found himself among the ranks of the misguided and bitter. Taking a break from working on his debut solo record, Viva Hate, Morrissey ventured into the seedy underworld of London's Fighting Circuit where he met future Tag Team partner Klaus Goldstein, a large body buliding type that encompassed all that Morrissey thought a man should be. Meeting Vince McMahon and The No Mercy Era Within four months of their first wrestling venture together, Morrissey and Klaus, now going under the tag name Little Woman, became a source of much interest and controversy after Morrissey proclaimed that he was leaving England for good and following the path of Professional Wrestler. Upon meeting Vince McMahon on March 9th, 1990, Morrissey and Klaus were invited to sign with the World Wrestling Federation on one condition- They would start in the company's most seediest of offshoots: The No Mercy Brand. Fighting through the ranks of the lowest of lows, Little Woman were THE force to be reckoned with throgh the tag ranks. Taking in the Tag Team Championship numerous times, the team began to show more and more to Vince McMahon that they were not only fantastic Tag performers, but could also fight on their own. The Legends Era With their continued success as a team and as solo performers, Little Woman gained considerable fame when Vince McMahon asked them to join his new Legends brand. Along With Bob Dylan, and Robert Smith, Morrissey and Klaus moved to bigger and broader venus. A continued success in the area of solo performer lead Morrissey to three World Title captures as well as wins with Klaus in the Tag Division. A quickly made friendship with Marc Bolan and fellow No Mercy fighter Bob Dylan lead to much controversy after David Bowie accused certain fighers of throwing matches to curry favor within the group. This animosity towards Morrissey, Goldstein and Dylan continued until the end of The Legends Era where an argument broke out at the end of Fucking Your Father: In Your House where David Bowie's pompous attitude after defeating Frank Mackey lead fellow fighters to join forces against Bowie and his followers. The Children of the Revolution, formed in the wake of this event, forged the beginnings of the resistsance of the newly crowned "King" David Bowie. =The King David Era - Reign As Champion= With the formation of The Children of the Revolution, The Federation became split between supporting or opposing David Bowie. With an unprovoked attack on Marc Bolan on a episode of Raw, Bowie officially set the tide for what was to come. That Month (January) brought the Royal Rumble and the yearly 30 Man Royal Rumble match which came down to Morrissey and Bolan before Morrissey finally succeeded in throwing Marc over the top rope. Thus placing him as the number one contender for Bowie's World Title, to be decided at Wrestlemania in March. February brought the tag tournaments and the return of Little Women, who were eliminated in the opening round by White Hot Gotham. At Wrestlemania 1, Morrissey defeated King David Bowie 2-1 in a 20-Minute Iron Man match to claim his first WWE championship since early Legends Era. Category:Wrestler